


Intentions

by nerdistheword



Category: Carry On Series - Rainbow Rowell
Genre: M/M, and baz knows it, penny is easily the most intimidating person in Carry On, penny is protective of simon, snowbaz with a hint of bff penny, what are your inentions with my simon?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-14
Updated: 2019-01-14
Packaged: 2019-10-09 23:26:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17414561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdistheword/pseuds/nerdistheword
Summary: “Basilton,” she says my name flatly. “We need to talk.”(Penny wants to know what Baz's intentions are)





	Intentions

Snow fell asleep on my bloody shoulder again. We were watching a movie, all snuggled up together under a blanket in the dark. Of course he fell asleep on me. I shouldn’t be so offended, he does this every time we have movie night. He gets through maybe the first fifty minutes of a film and then promptly passes out on me.  
It’s incredibly endearing, really. Sometimes he cuddles closer to me in his sleep and I feel like the luckiest person in the world. I probably am. I’m dating Simon Snow. I get to kiss Simon Snow and hold his hand. He falls asleep on me sometimes, and it’s amazing.  
It’s just. I have to piss. I hunted earlier, and we had tea before the movie, which is rolling its credits now.  
But Snow is so warm beside me. His head is on my shoulder, and one arm is thrown over my chest, resting above my heart. His legs are tucked up beneath him, and his perfect pink mouth is snoring softly.  
I wish I didn’t need to get up, but I do. So I very carefully, slowly, shift away from him. He slumps down on his side in the spot I was just occupying, still dead asleep. His wings arch upward from the movement, then come to rest against the back of the couch. I tuck a throw pillow under his curly head and pull the blanket father up his body. He’s already warm enough, but I do it anyway.  
I go to the bathroom, and when I come out the television has been shut off and Penelope Bunce is standing in front on me in her pajamas with her hands on her hips. Her frizzy hair is twisted up in a bun on top of her head, and she has a serious businesslike look on her face.   
“Basilton,” she says my name flatly. “We need to talk.”  
I suddenly understand why all the boys in our year were so wary of her. She’s much shorter than me and Snow, but Bunce has a sharp energy about her that I have to appreciate.  
I just wish I could appreciate it when she seems angry at me. She used my full name. That feels like a hint of bad things to come.  
“Why do we need to talk, exactly?” I ask, raising a brow.  
She looks behind her at the couch where Simon’s red wingtips can be seen peeking over the back. His soft snores are barely audible in the quiet flat. Tonight was our movie night, which has become a regular thing every weekend since we all started classes at uni. Bunce joins us sometimes, but more often than not she opts out to study and give us privacy. She didn’t watch with us tonight, and I’m wondering if it was because she was planning to ambush me like this after.  
“Come with me.” Is all she says, then leads me to her bedroom.  
Bunce’s room is organized chaos. She’s got notes spelled to stick on her walls, and books and papers resting on every available surface. But she knows where everything is even without a finding spell. Everything is just organized in a way only she can decipher.  
She gestures for me to sit on her bed, and I do, just because this whole thing is so weird I’m not even going to attempt to make it less weird. Might as well sit on Bunce’s bed in her room in the middle of the fucking night.  
There’s photos of her family and a few of her and Simon displayed on her desk. I think I see one of Wellbelove at a beach too.  
Bunce sits at her desk and swivels the chair around to face me. “I’m not your friend right now.” She announces, and I can’t help it, I sneer just a little.  
“I thought you didn’t have time for friends, Bunce.”  
She rolls her eyes. “I don’t. And yet I have friends anyway. Three whole friends. Ugh. But right now, I’m not your friend. I’m Simon’s friend. I’m his best friend.” She fixes me with a pointed stare. Crowley, her eye contact is brutal.  
“And as his best friend, I’ve got to ask you what your intentions are with him.”  
Because I’m a terrible and antagonistic person, I sneer again and roll my eyes. “Are you his surrogate father or something Bunce? Do I need to ask for your blessing to date Snow?”  
Bunce glares at me now, and I regret my snarkiness. She’s serious.  
“Stop being an arse and just tell me you’re not going to break his heart, Baz.” She sounds exasperated, which is fair. She also sounds worried. Worried I’m going to hurt Snow.  
I straighten up. Sit taller and meet her hard gaze. “Bunce—Penny, I’m never going to hurt Simon. Ever. I’d stake myself before I’d ever hurt him.”  
Bunce stares me down for a minute longer, eyes narrowed suspiciously behind her glasses. I stare right back, trying to convey my honesty silently through my eyes.  
She crosses her arms over her chest and lessens her intense stare. “Okay. I believe you. It’s obvious you’re infatuated with him but I just have to make sure. I’m not letting Simon go through another emotional trauma.” She looks at me seriously again. That unwavering eye contact is incredibly potent.  
“He’s been through enough and he deserves to be happy. He seems happy with you. So you’d better treat him right.”  
I’m less afraid and more understanding now. She just wants to protect her best friend. I can relate to that. I’d never let anyone hurt Simon, me included.  
“I promise I’ll take care of him.” I say, letting my expression be open for once. I hope she can tell I’m being genuine. I hope she knows that Simon is everything to me, that I’m never going to break his heart.  
Bunce nods once. “Good. I’ll walk you out.”  
I follow her to the door of her and Simon’s flat and slip on my shoes and coat. I glance over at Simon, still sleeping on the couch like a heathen.  
Penny smiles a little. “It makes sense, you two being together. It’s like I should have seen it coming fifth year when Simon made us go to all your football matches.”  
I smile back, just a little. “Is it super obvious in hindsight do you think?”  
She nods several times, eyes wide. “Merlin, yes. I always wondered why you stared at Simon so much when you thought no one was watching. And now, I’m like ‘how did I not realize before?’ It’s embarrassing.”  
I blush, just a little. Damn blood. “You noticed that?”  
Bunce rolls her eyes again, of course. “Baz. I’ve been conditioned to check up on you since second year. I just always thought you were plotting to kill Simon, not snog him.”  
And that’s my cue to leave. I have my hand on the doorknob when Bunce places her much darker one over it, stopping me.  
“As both your friend and Simon’s, I’m glad you’re together.” She says softly, sincerely.  
I swallow and blink a few times. “Thank you. I’m glad too.”  
Penny squeezes my hand just a little, then let’s go. I open the door and look back at her when I’ve walked through it.  
“Goodnight, Penny.”  
“Goodnight, Baz.”


End file.
